The enterovirus 71 is a member of small RNA virus family and one of the most common etiologies of hand-foot-mouth disease. It can also cause various diseases related to nervous system such as herpes pharyngitis, aseptic meningitis, encephalitis, and poliomyelitis-like paralysis and is possibly accompanied with severe central nervous system complications or neuritic pulmonary edema.
The hand-foot-mouth disease has the features of strong epidemic intensity, strong infectivity, and complex transmission route. There is no specific anti-enterovirus 71 medicine yet.
Although the existing technologies such as the patents of US20030087936, U.S. Pat. No. 6,706,739, US20040116476, US20050267164, and US20070049623 have disclosed a series of structures, for example the structures represented by Formula (B-I), it is still needed in urgency to develop a novel compound with better activity which is more beneficial to make medicine.
